Aphrodite
Aphrodite is the strawberry blonde goddess of Love and Beauty. Daughter of Zeus and Dione, the oak-goddess and one of the Titans. She was born on the island of Cythera. She is one of the most favored of the goddesses of Olympus and had worshipers as far away as Phoenicia, which according to some myths was her favored city. Overview Aphrodite migrated to Olympus from the Island of Cyprus, where Dione had her. Even then she was an unsurpassable beauty, and everybody came on to her. Including Zeus, her own father. however Aphrodite may look like a piece of fluff, and sometimes she even acts like a Bubblehead, but she’s a lot smarter than she often lets on, and it didn’t take her long to figure out how things worked around here. She knew if she did the Incest thing with Daddy Dearest, Hera would make things even more unpleasant for her than she had done with her mother, Dione. So Zeus got mad when she refused him and in retaliation he forced her to marry the smith-god, her half-brother Hephaestus. Aphrodite made no secret about how she felt about the matter. Zeus insisted, she gave in, and for the next few hundred years she was the dutiful wife of the homeliest god in Olympus. That is until she met Ares. Back then Ares was quite the charmer, and Aphrodite went in for a real Jock like him, caught him when he was just off the battlefield, hot and sweaty, next thing you know she’ll peeling off his armor and going at it like there’s no tomorrow. Of course Hephaestus didn’t know about this for the first few decades…but after a while they got so outrageous about it that the rumors got to him, and then he knew that there was something fishy in the state of Olympus. So, being the inventive type that he is, he heads back to the forge, crafts a net made of really fine mesh, then leaves it dangling right over his own bed before heading out to the mines to check on production. Of course the Dwarves are having a coffee break when he sneaks back and finds the net has done its job, catching the pair in the act. Hephaestus made a big show about it, paraded the ‘Lovers’ in front of everybody, forced Aphrodite to own up to the fact that she’d mothered a child out of wedlock and had to admit that Hippolyta was her child by Ares. After being caught Aphrodite officially married Ares. Of course, before any of that could happen, she first had to get a divorce from her first husband. Hera was dead set against anyone getting out of a marriage…leaving feet first was the only way she’d be prepared to allow, and afterwards the surviving spouse was expected to remain faithful to the shade of their departed mate. Zeus was a bit more sympathetic but the problem with forcing Heph and Aphi back together was that their marriage was pretty much revealed to be a fiction, no one doubted it was over at that point, not even Hera. So eventually Aphrodite was allowed to exit her marriage and officially declare for Ares, and when that was over, a couple of centuries later, she and Ares agreed to see other people, and ever since then they’ve been playing the field…especially Aphrodite. So upon hearing that Zeus was having a having a meeting with Artemis, Athena and Hebe to decide who would marry Herakles she decided to join the fray. Abilities Aphrodite's major talent is to create a soothing aura that calms hostilities and makes men more inclined to seek pleasure over confrontation. Even bitter enemies have been known to set differences aside when she gets into the middle of the action. Category:Continuum-59343921